Etrange bouleversement
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Un étrange bouleversement a lieu au sein du couple Finch-Reese. Comment est-ce possible ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Nouvelle histoire en deux chapitres et cette fois-ci ... disons un craquage de la part de ma chère mumuse. Incorrigible.**

 **Je remercie ceux qui ont commenté ma dernière publication et je remercie aussi Isatis2013 pour sa correction.**

 **PS : les deux chapitres seront classés M, car il y a quelques dérapages. Donc si vous n'avez pas envie de lire des scènes olé, je vous aurais prévenus !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Finch**

En cette matinée du mois de mai, dès le lever du soleil, la ville de New York s'anima progressivement. Tout d'abord les adultes se pressaient, certains avec un gobelet de boisson, d'autres le journal du jour en main. Puis ils laissèrent place aux jeunes adolescents, dont quelques uns étaient accompagnés par leurs parents, sur le chemin de l'école. Les trottoirs devinrent rapidement engorgés avec la population de la métropole. Loin de cette agitation connue du cœur de la ville, dans un quartier beaucoup plus calme où personne n'occupait les ruelles, un couple était étroitement enlacé dans un lit, à l'abri des regards de tous, dans une de ces nombreuses maisons.

Finch allongé, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de son compagnon, dormait sereinement. L'ex-militaire était profondément endormi, un bras entourant Finch comme pour s'assurer de le garder contre lui. Les oiseaux se mirent à chantonner. Ce doux son parvint aux oreilles de Finch, qui doucement, remua et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'égara sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son agent et sa barbe naissante. Il le contempla pendant de longues secondes, ne se lassant jamais de parcourir les petites rides de l'agent. Finch repensa à la dernière mission, qui avait prit fin la veille. John s'était surpassé en faisant appel à toute son énergie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur partenariat, le numéro avait été une femme inépuisable. Elle dormait à peine trois heures chaque nuit et était toujours en forme, fraîche dès qu'elle se levait. John avait été déstabilisé par cette femme si dynamique qu'il avait du redoubler d'attention. Il avait mis deux journées pour comprendre d'où venait la menace. En effet, la femme avait attiré un homme peu digne de confiance et il avait voulu la kidnapper pour l'utiliser. John avait agit à temps et Lionel avait bouclé le suspect, qui devait en ce moment, être derrière les barreaux, à répondre de ses actes. Finch avait rassemblé toutes les preuves contre ce malfaiteur et Lionel en avait été plus que ravi. Finch sourit en se rappelant les paroles de leur si bon ami : _Au début je n'étais pas partant pour bosser avec vous mais finalement_ _ça vaut_ _le coup de vous connaître ! Vous êtes des bons !_

Finch bougea doucement mais se sentit bizarre. Cette étrange sensation persista et il devint rapidement confus. Pourtant la présence de ses petites douleurs matinales lui signifia qu'il n'y avait rien de différent. Peu convaincu par cet étrange ressenti, il repoussa délicatement le bras de son agent et s'assit sur le bord de la couche. Il fit quelques étirements pour réveiller une bonne partie de ses muscles et se leva précautionneusement. Il avait la sensation que sa chemise était bien trop serrée pour lui...

Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau attenante, puis repoussa la porte pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de son compagnon. Se dirigeant vers le coin toilettes, il s'arrêta en chemin en captant son reflet dans le miroir. Dans un mouvement lent, il pivota et se vit dans la grande vitre au dessus des vasques. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand O, puis il se rapprocha, se détaillant. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il s'empara de ses lunettes posées sur le petit rebord et les mit sur son nez. Son visage semblait plus rond, moins marqué par les rides liés à l'âge. Il n'avait plus de barbe sur les côtés, cette caractéristique si particulière chez lui. Effaré, il se passa la main sur son visage et s'aperçut que sa peau était plus douce. Il avait cependant toujours sa coupe habituelle et ne manqua pas de passer la main dans ses cheveux pour les redresser un peu.

Poursuivant son analyse, il failli s'étrangler en voyant pourquoi sa chemise lui semblait petite ! Soufflé, il passa une main hésitante sur cette partie. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise en réalisant qu'il avait une poitrine bien plus développée. Comme frappé par la foudre, il recula, dérangé par ce qu'il voyait. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, se disant que tout cela ne devait être qu'un mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Prenant sur lui, il continua à détailler son corps. Ses hanches étaient bien plus marquées. Et un détail lui revint. Déglutissant, il passa une main rapide sur une partie de son anatomie et écarquilla les yeux. Sentant la panique prendre possession de ses membres, il inspira longuement. Non c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être … une femme !

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il se pencha vers le meuble, posant ses mains sur le rebord pour s'y appuyer et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il était encore un homme hier. Comment en une seule nuit était-il devenu une autre personne ? Exactement lui mais du genre opposé ? Le grand Harold Finch au féminin ? Perdu, il se demanda s'il n'hallucinait pas…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne pour quelle raison il s'était rendu dans la pièce. Soupirant, il rouvrit les yeux et décida d'aller se soulager. Première nouveauté : s'asseoir. Il mit ses mains sur son visage. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Il y avait forcément une explication. C'était irréel. Impossible. Surhumain. Il se réinstalla devant les lavabos et se lava les mains, encore perturbé. Il retira ses lunettes et passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Il s'essuya avec la serviette et remit ses lunettes, gardant toutefois les yeux fermés et la tête baissée.

Il sursauta en sentant des mains glisser sur son corps et se retrouva prisonnier des bras puissants de John.

- _John..._ Articula-t-il.

Il se figea instantanément. Sa voix. Plus douce, plus aigue. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils. John ne sembla pas remarquer son trouble puisqu'il parsema le cou de l'informaticien de baisers chauds. Finch frémit. Les sensations que John faisait naître en lui n'avaient quant à elles, pas changées.

- _Déjà debout ? Il n'est que 6h._ Fit John.

- _J'avais besoin de la salle de bain._ Répondit Finch.

John déposa un baiser à un endroit particulier dans son cou. Finch sentit immédiatement que certains détails n'avaient pas changé. Il avait toujours sa cicatrice. Puis en y réfléchissant, il boitait quelques minutes auparavant. Ainsi, il avait toujours sa blessure physique. John glissa une main sous la chemise, cherchant le contact avec sa peau, ce qui fit réagir Finch.

- _Non John, s'il vous plaît._

L'ex-agent cessa tout mouvement.

- _Il y a un souci Haley ?_

Haley ? C'était son prénom ? Qu'est ce que c'était cette mascarade ?!

- _Haley ?_ Fit John.

- _Je suis juste un peu barbouillé, ce n'est rien._

 _-Oh._

John posa ses mains sur les épaules de Finch et le fit pivoter. Il posa son front contre le sien. Finch remarqua à ce moment là que John était seulement vêtu de son pantalon de nuit et se promenait torse nu.

- _Ca passera._

John s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Finch fut gêné, mais ne voulant pas inquiéter son agent, il répondit à son baiser, jouant avec la langue de l'agent. John s'écarta doucement, tout en caressant sa joue.

- _Vous voulez un œuf Bénédicte avec votre thé ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Je veux bien. Merci John._

John lui offrit un doux sourire et quitta la chambre, ayant prit soin de revêtir un tee-shirt avant. Finch se retrouva seul et souffla un bon coup. Il avait changé de genre en une nuit et de prénom ! Il se mit à redouter les autres changements. Prenant sur lui, il se dirigea vers le dressing. Il détailla le contenu et fut étonné d'y voir des costumes trois pièces, mais avec des formes et des tailles différentes. Il prit une tringle où gisaient une veste, un gilet et un pantalon gris pâle. Il regarda d'un œil critique puis examina les différentes cravates. Elles n'avaient pas changées et cela le rassura un peu. Il prit un maillot, fut attiré par une petite caisse en bois et jeta un œil au contenu. Il déglutit violemment. Evidemment. S'il était dans le corps d'une femme, il lui fallait des sous vêtements. Il fronça cependant les sourcils : il n'y avait que des boxers féminins et des soutiens gorges normaux, pas extravagant en couleurs. Etait-il une femme mais garçon manqué ? Troublé, il prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et s'isola pour s'habiller.

Il retira sa chemise puis dévoila le haut de son corps. Intrigué, il détailla la forme de ses épaules, ses hanches arrondies et surtout cette poitrine. Il pivota pour être de profil et se rassura un peu en voyant qu'elle n'était pas trop généreuse. Il attrapa le sous vêtement et se demanda comment le mettre. Il préféra laisser l'agrafe et l'enfila par le haut, grimaçant à cause des gestes bien précis qu'il fallait exécuter. Une fois le petit vêtement en place, il nota ses joues rougies. Il enfila rapidement un maillot, qui se rapprochait plus d'un débardeur… puis boutonna sa chemise. Il retira son pantalon de pyjama et enfila celui du costume. Il boucla tout et fit glisser son gilet. Il noua sa cravate et fit rapidement le nœud, qu'il jugea convenable et la coinça sous le tissu du gilet boutonné. Il observa son reflet et prit la bombe de spray, en appliquant en petite quantité dans ses cheveux pour les maintenir.

Il enfila sa veste et quitta la salle d'eau. Il prit une paire de chaussettes et chercha ses chaussures. Il eut un hoquet en les voyant. Il en prit une et la toucha du bout des doigts, incrédule. C'étaient des baskets montantes noires et élégantes. De loin on pouvait soupçonner que c'étaient des chaussures de ville mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Finch regarda le reste de son dressing et constata que toutes ses chaussures étaient semblables : montantes grises foncées, quelques unes, plus courtes, noires ou grises faisaient aussi partie de sa collection.

Il enfila la paire sortie et fut agréablement surprit du confort et en constatant que cela ne faisait pas tâche avec son costume. Il se regarda dans la glace du dressing, jugeant le résultat. Il se trouva correct malgré tout, puis se rendit dans la cuisine, au rez- de chaussée. Il salua Bear qui était venu à sa rencontre puis prit place à table. John lui présenta un mug puis une assiette assez rapidement et s'installa en face de lui, avec seulement une tasse de café brûlant. Finch mangea avec appétit, ce qui ravit John.

- _La machine a déjà appelé._ Fit Reese.

- _Je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone._ Remarqua Finch.

- _Elle a appelé sur mon portable, j'ai décroché rapidement._

John glissa vers lui le papier sur lequel il avait inscrit les instructions de la machine.

- _Quelque chose me dit qu'on le connaît ?_ Demanda John.

Finch lut les neufs mots et reconnu cette suite bien particulière, sauf à un mot près.

- _Vous pensez à Mr Tao ? Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit lui._

 _-Oui, à la nounou de Bear. Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce n'est pas lui ?_

 _-Il y a un mot qui est différent par rapport à celui de Mr Tao._

 _-Il faudra vérifier alors._

John déposa les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et vola un baiser à Finch.

- _Je vais m'habiller._ Annonça Reese.

Finch se rendit dans le salon où était déposé son ordinateur portable et lança les premières recherches. Il constata qu'il avait raison, ce n'était pas Léon. Il entama les recherches une fois l'identité de la personne en mémoire. Il nota qu'il était plus doux dans l'utilisation de son clavier et se troubla. John le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Alors ?_

 _-Mr Jeff Goodwin.46 ans, vit à proximité du Harriman State Park. Il est garde forestier depuis ses vingt ans. Il s'occupe de l'entretien d'une partie du parc avec d'autres collègues. Il lui arrive aussi de faire le guide pour certains touristes qui s'y baladent. Il est marié à Vincent Saran depuis cinq ans._

 _-Un couple d'homme ?_ Fit Reese.

- _Oui._ Finch le vit sourire mais poursuivit. _Il a été_ _marié à Elena Berwick à l'âge de 26 ans mais ils ont divorcé lorsqu'il avait 35 ans._

 _-Les raisons du divorce ?_ Demanda John.

- _Mésentente apparemment. Elena aura découvert que son mari était infidèle et aussi …_

 _-…son attirance pour les hommes ?_

 _-C'est cela._

 _-Ils ont eu un enfant, prénommé Charles, aujourd'hui âgé de seize ans. Le père et le fils ne se sont pas revus depuis le divorce._

 _-Elena veut protéger son fils ?_

 _-Je suppose Mr Reese, je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations._

 _-Vu le lieu de travail_ _et l'endroit où il_ _vit, nous allons devoir nous rendre sur place. Et Haley…_

 _-…J'essayerai de rester loin de lui._ Rassura-t-il.

- _Vous terminez mes phrases maintenant ?_

Finch se détourna de son écran et lui sourit.

- _Oui._

 _-Je vais préparer les affaires alors._ Jugea l'agent.

- _Tout compte fait, je préfère m'en charger John._

 _-Vous avez peur que je ne prenne pas assez de vêtements ?_

 _-Et que vous oubliez la trousse de secours !_

 _-Haley !_

 _-Je connais votre tendance à vous blesser John._

 _-J'essaye de faire attention pourtant._

 _-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi_ _vous blessez-vous?_

 _-Parce que certains de mes adversaires sont parfois rusés Haley._

Finch se mordit la lèvre. Ce prénom ne lui collait définitivement pas mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix… Son ancien prénom lui manquait. John remarqua ce rictus mais ne dit rien.

- _Vous devriez faire attention, vous savez que je n'aime pas vous voir blessé._

 _-Je sais mais vous aimez me soigner._ Se moqua Reese.

- _Parce que vous ne le faites pas vous-même non plus John._

 _-Pas faux._ Marmonna-t-il.

Finch trouva une location à quelques kilomètres de leur numéro, pirata les serveurs de la société pour confirmer la location et paya. Puis il alla remplir les valises avec son agent, vérifiant que rien ne manquait. Quatre heures plus tard, ils étaient sur les lieux. Finch était resté à la petite maison louée en périphérie du parc tandis que John se baladait dans la forêt, au milieu des arbres, revêtu d'une tenue de chasseur kaki avec un gilet noir, non loin de Jeff. Goodwin avait remarqué sa présence et s'était rapproché de lui.

- _Bonjour Monsieur._

 _-Bonjour._ Salua John.

- _Détrompez-moi, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?_

 _-En effet. Je suis en voyage._

 _-Et le grand air vous attire ?_

 _-Oui, ça me ressource._ Fit John. _Et vous ?_

 _-Je suis ici tous les jours. Je suis un des gardes forestiers._

 _-Intéressant, en quoi consiste votre travail ?_ Demanda John, curieux.

- _Vous ne savez pas ?_

 _-Juste en général, mais je préfère demander à des concernés comme vous._ Sourit l'ex-agent.

- _Vous avez raison je suis bien placé pour vous répondre !_ S'amusa Jeff. _Alors mon travail consiste à entretenir la forêt et à veiller sur la nature, qui est beaucoup plus fragile de nos jours. Ainsi je ramasse les déchets que les personnes laissent ici, j'entretiens les chemins de promenades et les panneaux d'indications, je retire les mauvaises herbes et quelques fois des branches après une tempête._

 _-C'est diversifié._ Jugea John.

- _Et encore ce n'est pas tout. Je surveille la faune aussi. Il arrive que des espèces nouvelles apparaissent et si cela arrive, mon rôle est aussi de veiller au bon déroulement pour_ _qu'elles se développent_ _dans un milieu sain et adapté._

 _-Cela doit être intéressant._ Fit John. _Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir une reproduction inattendue ?_

 _-Non. Mais j'ai déjà croisé certains animaux, qui n'étaient pourtant pas répertoriés comme vivant ici._

 _-Comme ?_

 _-Un renard gris et une autre fois j'ai été confronté à une petite population de Bonobo._

 _-Ce n'est pas censé vivre dans des pays chauds ?_ S'étonna John.

 _-Si. En fait, ils venaient_ _d'un élevage_ _à l'opposé_ _du parc et ils_ _s'étaient échappés. Heureusement pour ces bonobos, nous avons pu les capturer pour les rendre à leur propriétaire._

John acquiesça doucement. Il entendit un bruit et se tourna pour voir un vélo. La personne qui pédalait avait mit sa capuche sur la tête, des gants de cycliste, un pantalon de sportif.

- _Hey vous !_ Hurla Jeff. Il tenta de le poursuivre mais dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne le rattraperait jamais. _Sacripant !_

 _-Un souci ?_ Demanda John.

- _Oui. Depuis quelques jours, je vois ce cycliste passer par ici. Or ce chemin est interdit aux vélos, il en existe d'autres qui sont plus adaptés pour cette pratique._

 _-Vous connaissez cette personne ?_

 _-Non, seulement si je pouvais l'arrêter, je lui passerai un savon !_ Se renfrogna Jeff.

- _Avez-vous déjà songé à suivre les traces de pneus ?_ Conseilla John.

 _-J'y ai pensé. Mais une fois qu'il est sortit de la forêt impossible d'avoir les traces sur le bitume._ Expliqua Jeff. _Excusez-moi, mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire._

 _-Ce n'est rien, je ne vous retiens pas._ Fit John.

Une fois Jeff éloigné, John sortit son portable et fut ravi de voir que le téléphone portable de Jeff avait été appairé sans souci. Il enclencha son oreillette.

- _Alors Finch, vous avez entendu ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese. Quelqu'un semble jouer avec les nerfs de Mr Goodwin._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de le trouver ?_

 _-Non. Il n'y a pas suffisamment de caméras pour tracer son chemin. C'est impossible vu l'endroit Mr Reese._

 _-Et avec nos téléphones ?_

 _-C'est une option, mais il faudrait être relativement proche pour capter son signal._ Fit Finch.

- _Je ne pense pas qu'il va repasser aujourd'hui. Mais je reste vigilant._

 _-J'ai continué mes recherches Mr Reese. J'ai appris que son ex-femme, Elen_ _a,_ _est décédée l'année dernière. Elle avait des soucis d'ordre cardiaques depuis deux ans et malheureusement elle a succombé suite à un infarctus du myocarde._

 _-Jeff est au courant ?_

 _-Oui. Sa belle famille l'avait prévenu. Mais il n'a pas_ _assisté_ _à l'enterrement._

 _-C'est un choix. Mais y-_ _avait-il une_ _raison ?_

 _-D'après ce que je vois, Mr Goodwin_ _n'avait pas_ _parlé à sa femme depuis son divorce, il avait coupé tout contact avec son ancienne vie. Auparavant, il vivait plus proche du centre de New-York mais il est parti. Il travaille ici depuis dix ans précisément. Vincent l'a suivi, il était aide soignant au général mais aujourd'hui, il est devenu médecin après des études adaptées et_ _il possède son propre cabinet_ _. Le matin, il se déplace chez les patients pour les soins et l'après-midi il est au cabinet._

 _-Ce serait bien que j'aille faire un tour là bas._ Fit John.

- _Inutile Mr Reese._

 _-Haley_ _vous n'avez pas osé !_

 _-Si. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec lui à 15h._

 _-Et comment allez-vous justifier la visite ?_

 _-Inutile d'aller chercher loin Mr Reese._

 _-Je vois, mais vous m'avez promis de ne pas aller sur le terrain !_

 _-Non, de ne pas m'approcher de Jeff._ Rappela Finch.

John soupira de mécontentement.

- _Vous resterez en ligne ?_

 _-Si vous le souhaitez John._

 _-C'est plutôt un ordre !_

 _-Mr Reese !_

 _-Je dois veiller sur vous !_

 _-Moi aussi._

John se figea et sourit.

- _Nous veillons l'un sur l'autre._

L'après-midi, Finch se rendit chez le médecin en prenant un taxi. Une fois au cabinet, il fut rapidement prit en charge par le Dr Saran, gardant toutefois John en ligne.

- _Alors Mme Wren_ _, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Vous avez dit à ma secrétaire que vous aviez des soucis de dos ?_

Si ordinairement il détestait en parler, là il devait jouer le jeu pour essayer de connaître Vincent.

- _Oui c'est cela. Mon compagnon et moi sommes venus quelques jours ici pour des vacances et j'ai malheureusement omis de prendre une partie de mon traitement._ Expliqua Finch.

Vincent tapa sur le clavier et accéda au dossier de Finch.

- _Qu'avez-vous oublié ?_

 _-J'ai les anti douleurs, les vitamines mais je n'ai pas celui qui me permet de garder une bonne densité osseuse._

 _-Je vois. Le nom est tellement compliqué que vous avez du mal à le retenir ?_ S'amusa Vincent.

- _Oui._ Souffla Finch.

- _Où avez-vous mal exactement ?_

 _-En bas._

 _\- Allez-vous installer sur la table d'auscultation._

 _-Sur le dos ?_

 _-Non, restez assis sur le bord. Je ne vais pas vous faire allonger. Vous avez subi une fusion osseuse ?_ Demanda-t-il perplexe.

- _En effet._

Finch s'assit sur la table et Vincent se mit derrière lui.

- _Pouvez-vous_ _retirer_ _votre veste ?_

Finch la retira alors que John prononçait :

- _Ca ne devrait pas être permis !_

Finch dissimula un sourire. Vincent tira sur la chemise de l'informaticien et aussi le maillot et tâta. Jouant le jeu, Finch lâcha un gémissement.

- _Je vois. Est-ce souvent que vous avez mal comme ça ?_

 _-Les mauvais jours seulement._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Il y a des moments où c'est plus … présent que d'autres._

 _-Hum hum. Je peux vous poser une question ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Etes-vous ménopausée ?_

Heureusement pour Finch que le médecin était derrière lui. Sa mâchoire avait failli se décrocher à cette question. Misère, il n'y pensait plus. Bon sang, cela ne lui rendait pas la vie facile. Intérieurement, il était agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Devenir une femme du jour au lendemain ! John avait-il fait un souhait ou quelqu'un l'avait ensorcelé ?!

- _Oui._

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Au vu de son âge, sa réponse était logique.

- _Depuis combien de temps ?_

Nouveau silence.

- _Depuis mes 46 ans._ Finch avait choisi l'âge volontairement.

- _Je vois. Vous arrive-t-il d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur ?_

Vincent reprit place derrière son bureau.

- _Oui._ Murmura Finch. Sacrilège, pensa-t-il. Jouer le jeu n'était pas aisé.

- _Prenez-vous encore la pilule ?_

 _-Non, j'ai arrêté._ Il se mentait à lui-même, il ne l'avait jamais prise !

- _Hum. Je vous demande cela car il est déjà arrivé que certaines patientes aient des soucis à cause de la pilule. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas alors vous n'avez rien à craindre_ _si je puis_ _dire_ _._ Il écrivit sur le bloc de papier et arracha la première feuille, la tendant à Finch, qui venait de remettre sa veste.

- _Merci._ Fit-il.

- _De rien Miss Wren_ _, portez-vous bien. Si cela ne s'arrange pas vous pouvez_ _revenir me voir_ _, ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous êtes dans le coin._

Finch hocha la tête et alla à l'accueil régler la consultation. Une fois dans la rue, John prit la parole.

- _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _-Très professionnel, même un peu trop._ Jugea Finch.

- _Il ne fait que son travail. Vous pensez que c'est la menace ?_

 _-J'ai un doute Mr Reese. Il porte son anneau à la main, preuve qu'il ne cache rien. Et vous ? Que fait Jeff ?_

 _-Il retire les mauvaises herbes, il est très organisé. Je ne pense pas que la menace sera ici._

 _-Que comptez-vous faire John ?_

 _-Le surveiller ce soir._

 _-Une planque ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je viendrai avec vous alors._

 _-Finch !_

 _-Vous serez là, je ne risque rien._

John marmonna.

- _John,_ _ça fait_ _un moment que nous … ne nous sommes pas retrouvé un peu tous les deux._ Murmura Finch, ayant le souvenir de la dernière mission très agitée. John finit par céder, touché par ses paroles.

Le soir même, ils étaient dans la voiture de John, à quelques mètres de la maison. La ruelle était très calme et sombre, toutes les voitures étaient garées en file du même côté car la rue se trouvait à proximité du parc. D'un côté, il y avait les arbres, les voitures garées en dessous et de l'autre côté, les habitations. Equipé de ses jumelles infrarouges, John veillait sur les mouvements à l'intérieur de la maison occupée par Jeff et Vincent. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient en surveillance. Finch était parvenu à hacker le signal Wifi avec sa technique spéciale et son tube de chips vide. Il détailla l'historique internet. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant quelques recherches coquines au milieu des autres. John s'amusa de la découverte.

- _Allons Haley ! Ils testent._

 _-Tout de même…_

 _-Ils veulent être créatifs et pimenter c'est tout._

Finch vira au cramoisi et ferma le clapet de l'ordinateur. John se moqua de lui. Finch prit la bouteille et but pour se donner contenance.

- _Allons, ne faites_ _pas la prude_ _Haley._ Se moqua John, posant une main sur la cuisse de Finch.

A cet instant, des fracas se firent entendre grâce au téléphone piraté de Vincent. John reprit ses jumelles et chercha rapidement alors que des gémissements se faisaient à présent entendre. Finch adressa un mauvais regard à l'appareil et John s'empressa de brancher des écouteurs dessus et en plaça un seul, pour garder une écoute.

- _Vaut mieux que je vous préserve._ Plaisanta John en regardant Finch horrifié.

- _Ils…_

 _-Oui, ils font du « sport »._

 _-Misère._

Finch était très gêné et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il rouvrit l'ordinateur et effaça l'horrible image pour se consacrer à d'autres recherches. Il fouilla le compte bancaire de Vincent ainsi que son passé, celui avant qu'il ne connaisse Jeff. Frustré de ne rien trouver, il cala son dos contre son siège, les yeux clos et repoussa son ordinateur. Il sursauta en sentant la main de John revenir sur sa cuisse. Il croisa le regard sombre de son agent. John se pencha et captura les lèvres de Finch. Il se mortifia en sentant le désir de John dans son baiser alors qu'il lui répondait. Incapable de se retenir, Finch gémit et embrassa plus lentement John. Mais il recula d'un coup en sentant la main de John remonter dangereusement.

- _Non John s'il vous plait…_

 _-Allons…_

 _-Non…_ gémit-il. Il donna une petite tape à la main baladeuse. John se repositionna, fier. Finch comprit à ce moment là que l'agent s'était joué de lui et se mit à bouder. Le sport du couple se termina au bout d'une heure et John vit les lumières s'allumer dans la cuisine. Il vit Jeff se balader, vêtu et commencer à cuisiner. Vincent ne tarda pas à être avec lui et ils s'attelèrent tous les deux à la préparation d'un bon dîner tardif.

- _Ils mangent ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui._

 _\- A 23 heures ?_

 _-Il est déjà cette heure ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Ca fait presque quatre heures que nous sommes là._

 _-Et combien de temps va-t-on y rester ?_

 _-Je l'ignore._ Affirma John.

Une nouvelle heure s'écoula. Finch se frotta les yeux, commençant à ressentir la fatigue. Jeff et Vincent n'étaient visiblement pas pressés de se coucher puisqu'ils avaient entamé une partie de poker, chacun avec un long cigare. Ils écoutaient les échanges entre les deux hommes, dans le silence le plus complet.

- _Vous croyez qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir ?_ Questionna John.

- _Je ne sais pas Mr Reese._ Soupira Finch.

John remua sur son siège puis donna les jumelles à Finch.

- _Continuez, je reviens rapidement._

Finch le regarda sortir du véhicule en silence puis refermer à peine la portière pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il le vit se diriger vers les arbres et s'arrêter devant l'un d'entre eux pour y satisfaire un besoin naturel. Finch détourna le regard par respect et fixa la maison sans vraiment la voir. Il se mordit les lèvres puisque lui aussi ressentait le besoin de se soulager, mais il se retenait… Il ne pouvait pas faire comme John et cela l'agaça de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux. Que s'était-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui ? Ce moment où il s'était endormi en tant qu'homme et l'instant où il s'était réveillé dans le corps d'une femme. Depuis ce matin, il ne faisait que découvrir des choses sur son corps, découvrir de nouvelles sensations également. La main baladeuse de John l'avait stimulé mais c'était différent. S'il avait senti un picotement dans le bas ventre, il n'y avait rien eu de plus puisqu'il avait empêché John d'aller plus loin.

John se réinstalla à ses côtés et vit son rictus sur son visage.

- _Haley ?_

Finch eut un sursaut.

- _Vous étiez dans vos pensées, ça va ?_ Demanda l'ex-agent.

- _Ca va … je suis simplement un peu fatigué…_ Répondit Finch, bougeant sur son siège pour mieux positionner son dos.

-« _Ah non ! »_

 _-« Et si ! »_

 _-« Pas question d'en finir là, je veux ma revanche Jeff ! »_

Finch lança un regard contrarié à John, qui comprit. Ils restèrent encore sur place. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était que Vincent et Jeff aillent se coucher. Alors que d'après les paroles échangées par le couple la partie allait bientôt prendre fin, Finch remua de nouveau, ce qui interpella Reese.

- _Finch ?_

 _-J'aimerai_ _que nous rentrions_ _…_ Marmonna-t-il.

- _Il y a un souci ?_ S'inquiéta John.

Finch cala sa tête contre le siège, tendu.

- _John… J'ai besoin_ _que nous rentrions_ _. S'il vous plaît._

John sentit qu'il devait l'écouter, démarra la voiture puis quitta la file, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne se produise rien en son absence. Une fois arrivé à la maison louée, à peine John s'était-il arrêté et avait-il coupé le moteur que Finch était sorti, courant presque, pour ouvrir la porte et rentrer. John le suivit et le chercha du regard une fois à l'intérieur. Il l'entendit soupirer et devina la provenance du bruit. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, la posant négligemment sur le dossier du canapé et écouta ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, seulement des respirations calmes. John en déduisit qu'ils étaient parti se coucher. Il entendit des pas caractéristiques et pivota au moment où Finch entrait dans la pièce.

- _Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Oui._ Rougit-il.

- _Vous pouviez me le dire Haley._

 _-Et vous_ _m'auriez_ _dit quoi John ?_

 _-D'aller vous cacher entre les arbres._

Finch toussa, nerveux.

- _Jamais. Et je ne suis pas adepte de gymnastique._

Cette fois-ci, John haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- _Pourtant vous l'êtes Haley._ Sourit-il.

- _John !_ S'outra l'informaticien.

- _Je ne fais que dire la vérité._ Rigola John. _Et si nous allions nous coucher ?_

 _-Je préfèrerai me doucher avant._

Le sourire de John s'accentua soudainement. Finch hocha la tête, pas dupe.

- _Non John, pas question !_

 _-Flûte._

Cela arracha un petit sourire à Finch. Il prit ses vêtements pour la nuit et se rendit dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabilla lentement, redoutant d'en découvrir encore plus. Il constata que ses jambes étaient douces et il se mordit la lèvre. Une fois débarrassé de ses effets, il prit soin de ne pas se regarder dans le miroir et se dirigea vers la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude frappa son visage, coulant sur ses épaules puis sur le reste de son corps. Il attrapa le gel douche qu'il avait ramené et se savonna. Evidemment, il du toucher son propre corps. Il était hésitant, comme s'il vivait dans le corps d'une autre personne. Il ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise et se lava rapidement. Il se rinça et sortit de la douche, drapant la serviette autour de lui, dissimulant une bonne partie de son corps.

- _Haley ? Vous avez fini ?_

John. Mais oui. Finch repensa à leurs habitudes. S'il prenait une douche sans John, il lui laissait l'accès à la cabine pendant qu'il se séchait et s'habillait. Malgré sa gêne, il prit sur lui et ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. John laissa son regard errer sur Finch et sourit avant de retirer ses vêtements et d'aller sous le jet d'eau. Finch se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et s'essuya. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla s'allonger. John le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et il le trouva en train de somnoler. Attendri, il s'installa dans le lit et Finch, par réflexe, chercha à caler sa tête contre John.

Le lendemain matin, John fut le premier à se réveiller. Doucement il observa le visage repus de Finch. Avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il caressa doucement la joue puis déposa plusieurs baisers pour le réveiller. Finch émergea doucement sous le petit assaut et finit par répondre aux baisers gourmands de John.

- _Bonjour Haley._

Finch cacha sa déception, lui qui avait secrètement espéré que la nuit lui permette de redevenir comme avant…

- _Bonjour John._ Finit-il par répondre en ouvrant les yeux. Il croisa le regard coquin de son partenaire et déglutit.

John ne s'arrêta pas là. Il reprit son baiser et laissa une main errer. Finch frémit mais ne résista pas. La main baladeuse descendit sur la courbure de sa hanche puis alla se glisser sous la chemise, cherchant la peau douce et réchauffée de Finch. L'informaticien soupira et chercha à avoir un baiser plus sauvage, posant une main sur la mâchoire de John, les yeux clos. Il sentit John sourire et lui donner l'accès. Ils continuèrent à se provoquer doucement. Puis la main de l'ex-militaire quitta le dos de Finch pour aller s'insinuer sous l'élastique de son pantalon, pressant une fesse. Finch écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Une sonnerie retentit.

- _Ah non !_ Ronchonna John, retenant à peine un soupir frustré.

L'agent bascula et prit le téléphone. Profitant de l'inattention de John, Finch souffla, légèrement troublé par les nouvelles sensations qu'il venait de ressentir.

- _La machine nous avertit. Vincent est aux urgences._

Finch fronça les sourcils et se redressa doucement.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Apparemment un accident de voiture en voulant se rendre chez un patient. Je vais tenter d'en savoir un peu plus._

 _-Et je_ _vais vérifier_ _la position de Mr Goodwin._ Annonça Finch, qui voyait là une échappatoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur John, qui le retient en attrapant son bras.

- _Ne pensez pas que je ne remettrais pas ça Haley !_

Finch sentit ses joues chauffer.

- _Je n'en doute pas._

John lui vola un baiser et le laissa étourdi. Finch secoua la tête et se leva, se dirigeant de suite dans le salon pour avoir accès à son ordinateur. John passa rapidement et ne résista pas à la tentation de passer une main dans les cheveux décoiffés de Finch.

- _Mais… John !_ Gronda Finch.

- _Je file. Et n'oubliez pas de_ _vous habiller,_ _vous me donnez envie de rester !_

 _-Mais …. Voulez-vous bien cesser de me taquiner ?!_

John gloussa et quitta la maison pour aller à la chasse aux infos. Blasé, Finch décida d'aller s'habiller puis revint devant l'écran avec une tasse de thé. John l'appela une petite heure après.

- _Finch, j'ai trouvé les circonstances de l'accident. Il y a des caméras dans le coin où cela s'est produit._

 _-Vous avez eu accès aux images ?_

 _-Non, mais j'ai des témoins._

 _-Je vais comparer avec les images, je peux les avoir assez rapidement._

 _-Je n'en doute pas. Selon plusieurs personnes, ce n'est qu'un accident idiot._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Questionna Finch, alors qu'il accédait aux premières images.

- _Apparemment, un jeune jouait avec un ballon sur le trottoir. Certains disent qu'il a volontairement tiré dedans pour déstabiliser Vincent._

Finch regarda le passage et fit la moue.

- _D'après la surveillance, c'était volontaire Mr Reese, je n'ai aucun doute._

 _-Vous pouvez me le décrire ce jeune ?_

 _-Dans les 1m70, habillé comme un adolescent, capuche sur la tête._

 _-C'est sûrement le même qu'hier. Celui qui faisait du vélo._

 _-C'est étrange. Si Mr Saran était visé aussi, la machine aurait sorti son numéro._

 _-Sauf si cela s'est décidé au dernier moment._ Remarqua John.

 _-En effet._

 _-Ou est Jeff ?_

 _-Il est au boulot. Il ne semble pas au courant pour Vincent._

 _-D'après l'état de la voiture, du moins ce qu'il en reste, je me demande s'il…_ Commença John.

Finch comprenait les craintes de son agent. En effet, Vincent avait du vouloir éviter le ballon et par conséquent avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule, qui avait rapidement effectué plusieurs tonneaux sur la chaussée avant d'aller s'encastrer sur un muret. De la fumée en était sortie à ce moment là mais grâce à l'intervention de certains habitants, Vincent avait pu en être extrait complètement inconscient, le visage mutilé, avant que le véhicule ne prenne feu.

- _D'après son dossier d'admission, il est au bloc._ Annonça Finch.

- _Il y a encore un espoir alors. Je vais me rapprocher de Jeff, il vaut mieux._

 _-Mr Reese ?_

 _-Oui Finch ?_

 _-Peut être qu'il faudrait vous équiper ?_

 _-C'est-à-dire Haley ?_

Finch lui exposa son idée. John le félicita de cette initiative et se rendit immédiatement dans le bon magasin… Puis il se rendit dans la forêt, empruntant le même chemin que la veille. Comme prévu il tomba sur Jeff, qui le reconnu.

- _Ah ! Je vous ai vu hier !_

 _-En effet._

 _-Excusez moi, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté hier. Jeff._

 _-John._

 _-Alors, vous vous promenez de nouveau ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Au moins, vous écoutez les consignes._ Jugea Jeff, en voyant le vélo à côté de l'agent, qui n'avait fait que le pousser pour respecter l'homme et ne pas le contrarier.

- _Oui, car je ne veux pas ruiner vos efforts pour préserver la flore et la faune._ Sourit John. _C'est dans les petits chemins que_ _c'est le_ _plus joli à voir._

 _-C'est normal. A pieds, on met plus de temps que sur un vélo. Je m'efforce de rendre le cadre agréable pour que tout le monde s'en souvienne._

 _-Et vous le faites bien._ Approuva Reese.

Un coup de feu retentit, touchant Jeff à l'épaule. John eut le temps de voir la provenance du tir : le jeune en vélo venait de passer et de jeter son arme dans les plantes. Agacé de ne rien avoir vu venir, John enfourcha son vélo et se mit à sa poursuite, pédalant. Si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas exercé cette pratique, tout lui revint rapidement, y compris tous les conseils qu'on lui avait prodigués. Dévalant les pentes dans les bois, il se rapprocha du jeune. Mais John ne s'attendait pas à la flaque d'eau en bas et il dérapa. Il donna un coup au vélo pour le rééquilibrer et se replaça de justesse, furieux face à la prouesse de l'autre qui avait fait un bond avec son vélo pour éviter l'eau. Le chemin se révéla gadoueux, ce qui ne posa pas de problème au jeune, contrairement à Reese. Jurant, il se mit sur le côté, roulant dans l'herbe pour réduire ses risques de glissades.

- _John ?_ Put-il entendre dans l'oreillette. _J'ai bien entendu un coup de feu ?_

 _-Oui ! Envoyez les secours pour Jeff !_

 _-Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 _-Il a été touché à l'épaule._ John évita de justesse une vieille branche et failli déraper.

- _Que faites-vous ?_ Retentit la voix paniquée de Finch.

- _Je tente d'attraper celui qui_ _a essayé_ _de le tuer!_

John donna un bon coup de pédale et se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'autre. Mais le jeune sembla le sentir puisqu'il bifurqua dans une autre direction au croisement. John se retrouva sur le mauvais chemin mais ne cessa pas pour autant, si ses souvenirs étaient bons… il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il fit appel à toutes ses forces et accéléra. Puis il tourna dans un autre petit chemin plus compliqué. Il repéra le jeune à travers les branches et les feuilles. Il pria pour que son intervention fonctionne. Il arriva près de lui, sur le côté. Comme si une voiture allait rentrer dans la portière d'une autre. John donna un dernier coup une fois proche. Le jeune sursauta et John sauta de son vélo pour s'emparer de l'autre, volant dans les airs. Le jeune se retrouva déséquilibré et entraîna son vélo dans la chute. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le bas-côté. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre et John repoussa la capuche de l'autre. Il se figea en le reconnaissant, se rappelant l'avoir vu sur les écrans de Finch. Le jeune homme tenta de repousser John avec ses mains, mais il était incapable de bouger sa jambe.

- _John, tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui, je l'ai arrêté._

 _-Qui est-ce ?_

 _-Le fils de Jeff._

 _-Quoi ?_ Souffla l'informaticien.

- _As-tu une bonne raison de t'en prendre à Vincent et à ton père ?_ Menaça John.

- _Oui._ Cracha-t-il. _Il a abandonné ma mère. C'est un égoïste qui ne pensait_ _qu'à_ _sa petite personne._

 _« Quelle insolence »_ pensa Finch.

- _Il a le droit de vivre._ S'énerva John.

- _Pas en nous lâchant du jour au lendemain ! Surtout pour un homme ! C'est contraire à l'éthique._

John sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

- _On ne contrôle pas les sentiments, tu comprendras le jour où tu aimeras quelqu'un !_ Hurla-t-il.

Finch pinça les lèvres mais ne comprenait pas trop. John semblait défendre l'existence des couples d'hommes et était pour. Mais alors pourquoi … était-il avec lui, avec une femme ? Cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus étrange.

- _Ouais ben va dire ça aux filles de mon bled, elles cherchent_ _qu'à coucher_ _, de vraies…_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase puisque l'agent lui asséna une violente claque et qu'il se retrouva assommé.

- _John ? …_

 _-Tout va bien Haley._

 _-Vous êtes sûr ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai seulement besoin d'une bonne douche._

 _-J'ai appelé les renforts pour récupérer l'adolescent, je me suis fait passer pour vous._ Justifia-t-il.

- _Pas de souci._ Acquiesça John.

Il attendit l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre et leur expliqua la situation. Ils prirent son témoignage et John fit allusion à l'accident de circulation du matin. Les policiers promirent de vérifier cette information au plus près puis laissèrent John repartir. Finch l'informa que Jeff avait été prit en charge et conduit dans le même hôpital que son mari. John rentra directement et Finch recula en le voyant arriver : John était dans un sale état. En effet son pantalon était arraché au niveau d'un genou, son gilet était vert et pleins de traces de boue séchée. Ses cheveux se rebellaient.

- _En effet …_ Approuva Finch, _Vous avez besoin d'une douche._

 _-Quand je le dis c'est que c'est vrai._ Se moqua John, qui se rendit dans la salle de bain. Finch le suivit du regard, soudainement attiré par lui. Il repensa à cette matinée, au réveil. Ce moment de tendresse interrompue par la mission. Se passant la langue sur le bout des lèvres, il retira sa veste, la posa sur la chaise du salon et rejoignit son agent. John avait retiré la moitié de ses vêtements et était en caleçon, tee-shirt. Il resta stupéfait face au regard de Finch et décida de ne rien faire, le laissant prendre l'initiative. Finch se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa ses mains sur la poitrine mate de son agent. Levant les yeux vers le visage de John, il alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres. John les scella sur les siennes et passa ses mains dans le dos de Finch. Quand à l'informaticien, il laissa ses mains glisser sous le sous vêtement de John, pressant son postérieur et le rapprochant de lui. Il sentit la bosse de John sur son bas ventre et gémit. Soudainement, cela fut de trop pour John, qui commença à avoir des gestes plus rapides, débarrassant Finch de son gilet, de sa cravate. La chemise se retrouva ouverte et il l'écarta. Fou de désir, Il recula Finch contre le lavabo et déboucla sa ceinture alors que celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur le membre de son agent, appréciant la chaleur dans ses mains.

Comment résister à cet ancien militaire ? Capable d'une douceur extrême, d'attention et capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens très facilement ? Et son charme, son sourire, cette barbe naissante… et par-dessus tout, ces cheveux indisciplinés. Finch se retrouva débarrassé de son pantalon, de son boxer féminin bleu et se retrouva assis sur le meuble. Il s'arqua lorsque John laissa glisser une main sur une partie de son anatomie. Nouvelles sensations, nouveaux plaisirs. John continua à le titiller alors qu'il mordait doucement les tétons durcis Finch gémit fortement et John, satisfait, baissa son caleçon et frotta doucement son sexe sur celui de Finch, cherchant à le stimuler. L'informaticien eut l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens. Ses cuisses tremblaient, son souffle était rapide. Trop rapide. Il eut un vertige soudain et se sentit lourd. John avait cessé en le voyant divaguer. Finch ferma les yeux, comme déconnecté d'un coup de la réalité.

- _Haley !_

La voix de John se déforma, tout devint trouble d'un coup. Tout bougeait autour de lui. Il se sentit tomber dans le néant.

- _Haley … Harold !_

Harold ? Son prénom…

- _Harold !_ Put-il entendre plus fort.

D'un coup, il sentit qu'il était allongé et il bondit, se redressant rapidement, essoufflé, les yeux grands ouverts.

- _Harold, tout va bien._ Fit John, assit à côté de lui, en pyjama.

Finch tenta de reprendre une respiration convenable, mais c'était compliqué. Il s'aperçu qu'il était en nage, sa chemise était trempée. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, perturbé par ce retour très violent à la réalité. Il était à la limite de la crise de panique. John lui caressa la joue, pas rassuré. Harold se concentra. Ainsi ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il lui avait pourtant semblé bien réel. Depuis tout ce temps, il rêvait. Se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

- _Harold ?_

Finch pencha la tête en avant, bras tendus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sur la couchette. Il commença à ressentir son propre corps, celui d'un homme et réalisa rapidement que son anatomie, dissimulée par la couette, était en feu. Gêné et honteux, il bascula sur le côté du lit et se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. John, alarmé par son comportement, préféra le rejoindre rapidement. Finch était devant le lavabo, se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage avec un gant de toilette. En se rapprochant de lui, il vit le pantalon tendu de Finch et se posa des questions. Il se mit derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le caressant du bout des pouces.

- _Harold ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Un mauvais rêve…_

 _-Vous voulez me le raconter ?_

Finch gémit, se sentant bien à l'étroit dans son pantalon, qu'il dut poser une main dessus pour essayer de calmer sa virilité. John le fit tourner et le cala contre le meuble. Finch fuyait son regard. John soupira et prit le menton de Finch entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Son cœur se serra en voyant les yeux humides de son compagnon.

- _Dites-moi Harold._ Supplia John.

Finch s'agita sur place. John comprit qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de Finch pour attraper son érection et dû se faire violence pour se contrôler puis il la bougea doucement pour mieux la positionner afin que ce soit moins douloureux pour son partenaire, puis retira ses mains et le fit s'asseoir sur le meuble pour ne pas le fatiguer. John se cala entre ses jambes et posa son front contre celui de Finch.

 _-Dites moi Harold, sinon je ne peux pas vous aider…_ Souffla Reese.

- _Je… je … John…_

 _-N'ayez pas peur._

Finch ressentit toute la confiance de son agent. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis décida de lui en parler. Si John était surprit par le sujet du rêve : Finch en version femme, il l'écouta et ne se moqua pas de lui, comprenant ce qu'il avait du ressentir. Lorsque Harold voulu raconter la fin de son cauchemar, John haussa un sourcil devant sa perte de mots et comprit rapidement.

- _Vous avez voulu, en tant que femme, avoir une relation avec moi._ Termina John.

Finch approuva.

- _Finch, sachez une chose. Il n'y a que vous que j'aime. Personne d'autre. Juste vous et moi._

Harold ravala sa salive, touché mais beaucoup plus rassuré. Il esquissa un faible sourire et John s'en contenta. Il embrassa son partenaire pour le rassurer et Finch lui répondit immédiatement et se mit à gémir. John su que Finch avait besoin de plus et continua, délaissant ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou découvert, déboutonnant sa chemise trempée.

- _John... Attendez…_

Mais John ne s'arrêta pas. L'idée de voir son compagnon excité l'enflamma rapidement et Finch fut surprit de voir le pantalon de l'agent se tendre, mais il était ravi. Cependant, il bougea et voulu descendre du meuble. John l'aida, sans cesser ses baisers et le colla contre lui, pour le sentir. Finch s'agrippait à lui, étourdit. John posa une main sur le postérieur de Finch, l'autre au creux de ses reins et le guida dans la chambre. Finch s'allongea sur le lit, sans que les baisers ne cessent. Il sentit le corps de John contre lui, épousant ses courbes et gémit de satisfaction. John ouvrit la chemise de Finch complètement et commença à parcourir avec sa langue, un chemin imaginaire sur le torse, frôlant les tétons, frustrant Finch. Harold riposta en donnant un coup de bassin contre celui de John.

- _S'il vous plaît…_ Quémanda Finch.

John sourit narquoisement et se redressa. Il prit l'élastique de chaque côté du pantalon et tira dessus, entraînant avec lui le caleçon de son partenaire. Une lueur lubrique passa dans ses yeux en voyant le membre gonflé et rouge. John sentit une chaleur l'envahir et termina de se déshabiller avant de se recoucher sur Harold. Finch s'accrocha aux épaules de John, sentant l'érection de celui-ci contre son aine. Il se vengea en mordant la peau de John, ce qui lui valut un rire discret. Puis il glissa une main entre leurs corps pour s'emparer de la verge de John. Une fois en main, il le caressa, grisé de voir John perdre peu à peu le contrôle. John décida de le marquer et fit un suçon sur l'épaule de Finch.

- _Oh John…_

 _-Harold…_ Souffla Reese, d'une voix rauque.

John recula et observa les deux membres qui se touchaient. Il les prit en mains et les caressa au même rythme. Finch glapit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller sous les sensations exquises. Inconsciemment, il suivit le mouvement des mains avec ses hanches. John ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Des gémissements de plaisir et quelques cris remplirent la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

- _Oh …oh …oh …_ haleta Finch.

John sentait les pulsations furieuses dans leurs membres. Ils étaient proches. Il les lâcha et vint se positionner entre les jambes de Finch. Harold comprit en le voyant bouger et entoura le bassin de John avec ses jambes. John prit le temps et glissa doucement en lui. Il effectua plusieurs va et vient afin de laisser son partenaire s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois complètement en lui, John donna des coups de plus en plus prononcés, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Finch. John haleta et poursuivit, alors qu'il donnait des coups de butoir Harold ondulait sous lui, les yeux clos. John le sentit resserrer son étreinte sur lui avec ses jambes et capta ses tremblements, signe qu'il était très proche. Lui-même sentait que le plaisir tel une lame de fond se rapprochait dangereusement, mais il fit appel à toutes ses forces pour tenir.

- _Oh…_

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit en grand et il écarquilla les yeux. Il serra les dents, convulsant presque. John le remarqua et donna le dernier coup, qui libéra Finch, lui faisant hurler son prénom. John resta encore en place et continua après l'orgasme violent de son partenaire. Il sentait que Finch se refermait sur lui et il se retrouva vite à son tour à jouir. Essoufflé par cette activité intense, John se retira délicatement de Finch et se coucha à côté de lui. Finch avait les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, son rythme cardiaque se calmant progressivement. John rouvrit un œil et caressa le ventre de son partenaire, effaçant les traces blanches et léchant ses doigts, avec un sourire satisfait.

- _Gourmand._ Marmonna Finch.

John rit et attira Finch contre lui alors qu'il somnolait, épuisé. L'informaticien s'endormit dans les bras de John, encore partiellement nu. Reese remonta la couette sur eux et il caressa tendrement son compagnon avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'ai bien failli oublier de poster ce soir mais ... vous pouvez remercier mon petit agenda électronique qui m'a si gentiment fait le rappel !**

 **Remerciements à : Paige0703, Isatis2013 et Jade181184 ( Je sais que c'est étrange mais cela reste un craquage hihi !)**

 **Ceci est le dernier chapitre de mon craquage! Il y aura sûrement d'autres craquages à l'avenir mais je ne garantis rien !**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : John**

 _ **-**_ _Reese ?_

Il se sentit revenir progressivement à lui. Il comprit tout doucement qu'il devait être allongé sur un sol froid, peut être du carrelage. Mais le pire était la sensation froide très localisée derrière sa tête. Une main chaude lui maintenait un peu la tête. Il sentait une présence à côté de lui. Il bougea doucement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- _Reese ?_

Il reconnu la voix de Finch et cela le rassura un peu. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait veillait sur lui. Une douleur violente se manifesta à l'arrière de sa tête et il retint à grand peine une grimace. Il voulu porter sa main à l'arrière mais il sentit qu'on l'en empêchait. Une main ferme mais douce aussi prit la sienne et il reconnu celle de son compagnon. Il prit sur lui, faisant appel à ses forces et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard azur inquiet de Finch au dessus de lui.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oh Johna. Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Johna ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'était cette blague encore ?

- _Je ne sais pas._ Répondit-il. Il se redressa doucement et Finch suivit son geste, gardant la poche de glace plaquée derrière la tête de l'agent.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-il, confus.

- _Cette encyclopédie vous a assommé Mme Reese._

Reese jugea l'épais livre gisant au sol à quelques mètres de lui. Mais il remarqua les autres livres aussi.

- _Comment-est ce arrivé ?_

 _-Je crains_ _que l'étagère_ _n'ait cédé_ _sous le poids des livres Johna._

 _-La littérature, c'est toujours un sacré poids._ Ricana l'agent.

Il se sentit étourdi et plaça une main à plat sur le sol pour garder l'équilibre. Finch remua et le maintint avec une autre main.

- _Vous avez mal à la tête ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Un peu, ça va passer. J'ai la tête dure._

 _-Je n'en doute pas._

John se sentait étrangement différent. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour se réhabituer, il finit par poser ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une forme différente de ses jambes. Il baissa la tête et souffla. Il déglutit en voyant … qu'il avait une poitrine qui cachait une bonne partie de la vue. Et sa tenue ! S'il portait bien un pantalon de costume, le reste était différent. Il avait une chemise blanche épousant parfaitement les formes du haut de son torse, y comprit son ventre. Son pantalon était retenu par des bretelles grises. Ses chaussures étaient des baskets de villes courtes, qui allaient parfaitement bien avec le reste. Aucune faute de goût. Il secoua la tête et repoussa doucement la main de Finch qui tenait la poche de glace. Il bascula sur le côté et se leva. Il vacilla légèrement mais se reprit. Finch se redressa et posa une main sur son bras.

- _Vous devriez vous asseoir un peu._ Lui souffla-t-il.

John approuva et suivit son partenaire. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans ce pantalon, bien serré au niveau du postérieur. Sa démarche, bien que militaire était plus fluide, plus souple. Il se troubla, déconcerté. Il prit place sur la chaise à sa place habituelle alors que Finch s'éclipsait dans la salle d'eau. Curieux, il continua à s'analyser, profitant de l'absence de Finch pour éviter d'éveiller ses soupçons. Il passa une main sur ce corps qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tâta sa poitrine se demandant si c'était une vraie. Il se figea et cessa de toucher immédiatement. Il tira sur les brettelles grises, étonné. Le haut de sa chemise était entrouvert mais cachait sa poitrine généreuse. Soudain il se demanda à quoi il ressemblait.

Il passa une main sur son visage. Sa mâchoire était toute douce, ses lèvres semblaient pareilles. Son nez était moins cabossé. Il remonta sa main et se toucha les cheveux. Stupeur. Il n'y avait pas de gel mais ses cheveux semblaient raides naturellement. Ils étaient toujours aussi courts mais raides et maîtrisés. Il se pinça la lèvre et se frotta le visage d'une main lasse. Finch revint et lui tendit un verre d'eau et un comprimé. Reese l'accepta et vida le verre. Il se cala au fond de la chaise alors que Finch prenait place devant ses moniteurs.

Reese se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de se souvenir de la dernière chose avant son réveil. Quelques bribes lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était rentré d'une mission calme puis son compagnon lui avait demandé de l'aide pour du rangement. Chacun avait prit un chariot et ils étaient en train de ranger tranquillement, respectant la numérotation des livres quand l'accident s'était produit. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête et fit la moue en sentant la petite bosse. L'après midi se déroula dans le plus grande calme. Reese ne bougea pas d'un poil, ce qui avait étonné Finch, connaissant sa nature agitée. Alors que le soir commençait à tomber, Finch éteignit son système et se tourna vers lui.

- _On rentre ?_ Fit Reese.

- _Oui._ Sourit Harold.

Ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux et quittèrent les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Finch fit quelques étirements légers, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ex-agent.

- _Un peu raide ?_

- _Un peu. Je pense qu'une douche me fera le plus grand bien._

Reese sourit mais se méfia devant l'air taquin de Finch.

- _Voulez-vous partager la douche avec moi ?_

 _-Vous ne préférez pas que je prépare le dîner ?_

 _-Cela peut attendre ?_

Il réfléchit puis accepta de suivre son compagnon. Finch déposa sa veste et son gilet dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Reese le suivit comme son ombre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harold commençait à desserrer sa cravate et il fut prit d'un frisson. Il se rapprocha de l'informaticien, qui avait cessé tout mouvement en le voyant bouger, et attrapa le nœud pour le défaire complètement.

- _Johna…_ Souffla Finch.

 _-N'ayez crainte._ Comprit-il. _Je veux seulement passer un bon moment au calme._ Prononça-t-il d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il déboutonna un par un les boutons de la chemise de Finch et l'écarta. Harold décida de ne pas rester passif et repoussa les bretelles de côté avant de défaire la chemise. Reese continua après lui et retira le maillot. Finch retira le débardeur et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge lorsqu'il fut nez à nez avec la poitrine de John. Reese s'en amusa et s'occupa de nouveau de lui, retirant les chaussures, les chaussettes et le pantalon de Finch, le laissant avec son caleçon de soie, il passa distraitement sa main sur lui, le frôlant. Finch frissonna et en fit de même avec Reese, enlevant le bas. Tous les deux en sous vêtements, Finch se blottit contre lui. Reese se sentit gêné à sentir la tête de Finch, et ses cheveux chatouiller sa poitrine, mais il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre, acceptant l'étreinte.

Finch se redressa et lui vola un baiser.

- _Retournez-vous._ Demanda-t-il

Reese lui obéit puis lui montra son dos. Les doigts de Finch se posèrent sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Puis les doigts repoussèrent les bretelles et le tissu tomba au sol. John baissa la tête et déglutit avant de remettre son masque d'impassibilité et de faire face à son compagnon. John fondit devant les joues rouges de Finch et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Finch gémit sous son assaut et s'agrippa à lui.

- _On devrait aller sous la douche._ Fit Reese.

- _Oui, terminons de …_

Finch ne termina pas sa phrase mais retira son caleçon. Reese retira son shorty et ils furent nus. Ils se glissèrent dans la cabine et Finch régla l'eau, avant de se blottir contre Reese, qui immédiatement, entoura ses bras autour du corps de l'homme. Puis Finch finit par remuer et attrapa le gel douche à portée de main. Il se tourna et sourit. Reese devina ce qui allait suivre et l'encouragea. Finch répandit du produit sur les épaules de l'agent puis frotta doucement les bras. Il remonta et passa au milieu de la poitrine. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il posa ses mains sur les seins.

- _Pouet ?_ Se moqua John.

Finch retira instantanément ses mains, cramoisi.

- _Allons Harold… je_ _suis toute à_ _vous._ Souffla Reese.

L'agent prit les poignets de Finch et le força à reposer les mains là où elles étaient. Finch eut une respiration hachée lorsque Reese glissa ses mains sur les siennes et commença à presser doucement. Secrètement, Reese faisait cela parce qu'il avait eu une nouvelle sensation, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et il était curieux, il voulait aller plus loin, quitte à exciter son compagnon comme le trahissait son souffle et son début d'excitation. Finch se troubla et relâcha cette partie pour continuer sur le ventre puis les hanches. Reese tendit son bras et prit le gel douche, voulant lui rendre la pareille. Il frotta le dos, prenant soin de ne pas trop appuyer à proximité des cicatrices, puis les épaules, les bras, le torse et le ventre. Il sentit ses joues chauffer en voyant que son compagnon n'était pas insensible… Il nettoya ses mains pour retirer le produit puis doucement, il en posa une derrière la nuque de Finch et l'embrassa chastement dans un premier temps. Puis sentant la frustration de Finch, il accéda à sa demande, scellant définitivement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Finch se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi de la douche, l'eau continuant de se déverser sur eux. Reese le provoqua. Mais intérieurement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin, à avoir une relation immédiate avec lui. Il ne connaissait pas encore assez son nouveau corps, il avait encore beaucoup à découvrir… Mais il sentait le sexe de son compagnon pulser contre lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire plaisir. A bout de souffle il cessa le baiser mais resta contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. D'une main habile, il prit le sexe de Finch en main, le faisant bondir de surprise.

- _Johna…_

Reese se rapprocha de son oreille.

- _Laissez-moi vous faire plaisir… rien que pour vous…_

Finch frémit et commença à haleter sous les coups de main de l'ex-agent. Reese continua à le masturber, ce qui fit perdre ses moyens à Harold, qui se sentait défaillir. Les yeux clos, la mâchoire serrée, sa poitrine se soulevant irrégulièrement, Reese était ravi de voir son compagnon dans un tel état d'abandon. Doucement, il se baissa et donna un coup de langue à l'extrémité. Finch glapit.

- _Johna…_

Reese poursuivit, jouant avec le membre. Puis progressivement, il le prit en bouche, ne manquant pas de lécher de temps en temps, effectuant des va et vient.

- _Oh bon sang…_ Marmonna Finch.

Reese sentit Finch glisser une main dans ses cheveux et ses hanches suivre les mouvements des va et vient. Reese ne cessa pas alors que Finch le suppliait de ralentir tout en gémissant. Reese le sentit trembler et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le soutenir. Soudainement, il le sentit se tendre, sa main se crisper dans ses cheveux et un cri étranglé se fit entendre. John garda la position, avalant toute la semence alors que Finch relâchait ses forces. John se redressa et le retint alors qu'il chancelait. Doucement, il lui caressa le dos, calant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- _Ca fait du bien ?_ Chuchota Reese.

- _Oh oui…_ Répondit immédiatement l'informaticien, qui somnolait contre lui.

- _Finissons de nous doucher, je pense que vous serez mieux dans un lit pour vous reposer._

Ils terminèrent de se doucher et Reese l'aida à s'habiller. Il noua une serviette autour de lui et guida son compagnon dans la chambre. Finch s'allongea, pas encore remis de son orgasme. Reese esquissa un faible sourire et retourna s'habiller. Il repensa alors à cette chaleur qu'il avait ressentie. Ces petits papillons dans le bas ventre. Qu'est ce que c'était cela ? Troublé, il se sécha et s'habilla rapidement pour aller rejoindre l'homme de sa vie. Il sourit en le voyant endormi et il se glissa dans le lit, se calant contre lui. Dans son sommeil l'informaticien chercha à se blottir encore plus et soupira de bien être. John passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de l'endormi puis finit par le suivre dans son sommeil, oubliant par la même occasion le dîner…

Le lendemain matin, Reese fut le premier à ouvrir un œil. Finch était toujours contre lui, dos contre sa poitrine. Reese s'aperçut qu'il avait passé une jambe par-dessus celles de Finch, comme pour le protéger. Il ne bougea pas, voulant profiter de cet instant de répit. Puis il décida de se lever. Il écarta prudemment sa jambe et se mortifia en voyant une tâche de sang sur le pantalon de Finch. En bougeant, il sentit une gêne à un endroit intime et une douleur lui vriller les reins. Alerté il se redressa un peu brusquement au point de faire remuer le matelas. Il entendit Finch grommeler et il se rendit rapidement dans la salle d'eau pour évaluer les dégâts. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant son pantalon de nuit souillé et aussi son sous vêtement.

- _Johna ?_ Fit la voix mal éveillée de Finch. Quelques secondes après, suivi un cri de surprise. _Johna ?!_

 _-Je suis dans la salle de bain Harold._

 _-Vous avez eu un petit accident ?_ Murmura Finch.

- _On dirait._

Il entendit Finch se lever.

- _Vous avez prit de quoi vous changer ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Non je n'y ai pas pensé._ Avoua John.

- _Je vous amène cela._

 _-Merci._

Reese essuya toutes les traces et se mordit les lèvres face à la douleur dans le bas ventre. Qui avait dit que les règles n'étaient pas douloureuses ? Il réceptionna les affaires propres. Il fouilla dans le placard en marmonnant :

- _Mais où est ce qu'elles sont ? …_

 _-Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?_ Questionna Finch depuis la chambre.

- _Je ne me souviens plus où j'ai rangé les serviettes !_ Il joua le jeu pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de son patron.

- _A leur place habituelle, sous le lavabo._

- _Ah oui !_ Reese les trouva, s'équipa puis s'habilla. Il trouva la sensation étrange et se tourna pour regarder son postérieur dans le miroir. Comment un tel truc pouvait-il ne pas être gênant et invisible alors que le pantalon était un poil serré ? Il se pinça les lèvres et quitta la salle de bain, prêt. Finch se redressa lorsqu'il le vit et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Reese le vit se rapprocher de lui avec une plaquette métallisée.

- _Vous avez oublié votre pilule hier Johna._

 _-Désolé._

 _-Que vous arrive-t-il ?_ S'inquiéta Finch.

- _Rien._

 _-Vous êtes sûre Johna ?_

Reese prit le visage de Finch dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _Oui, j'ai sûrement eu un moment d'inattention… je ne pouvais pas vous résister hier soir quand vous dormiez._

 _-Oh voyons…_ Fit l'informaticien gêné. _Evitez d'oublier de la prendre._

 _-J'y songe Harold._

Finch fila s'habiller. Reese secoua la tête, retira le drap tâché et en mit un propre. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine… Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Un numéro venait de tomber et Finch lui donna le maximum des informations qu'il avait pu récolter assez rapidement. Reese quitta les lieux, malgré les douleurs et mena quelques investigations en fouillant l'appartement luxueux du banquier, puis en repérant son lieu de travail. Le bureau étant à proximité des distributeurs de billets, l'ex-militaire s'y rendit et commanda un retrait, tout en accédant au téléphone portable du fonctionnaire. Finch avait rendu la caméra du distributeur aveugle le temps que John passe devant.

Reese revint à la bibliothèque. Tant que l'homme restait au bureau, Finch pouvait le surveiller de loin grâce aux nombreuses caméras de la banque. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva Finch debout devant l'imprimante, un dossier cartonné en mains.

- _Vous avez de nouvelles informations ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _En effet. Je les imprime comme cela vous pourrez les lire._

Finch termina, classa et tendit le dossier. Reese commença à le parcourir.

- _Il a plusieurs comptes ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Combien au total ?_

 _-37._

 _-Autant ?_

Reese souleva une feuille.

- _Et certains comptes sont sous un autre nom ?_ Souffla Reese, en suivant son patron, tête plongée dans le dossier.

- _Oui._

 _-Comment les avez-vous repéré ?_

 _-Mr Donnelio a fait les transferts depuis un même ordinateur._

 _-Il n'est pas très prudent._ Jugea t-il.

- _Non, mais ce qui est intéressant c'est que chacune de ses transactions_ _a été faites_ _en très peu de temps._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

Finch cessa d'avancer et se tourna vers John.

- _Chaque transaction s'est faite en deux minutes. Sur chaque compte._

 _-Quel intérêt de mettre un temps précis pour ça ?_ Reese souleva une feuille pour accéder à la suite. Finch reprit sa marche, toujours suivi par son agent.

- _Il y a des_ _… sommes conséquentes._

 _-Cela fait quinze ans qu'il a commencé Mme Reese._

 _-Ou va-t-il chercher des sommes pareilles ?_

 _-C'est ce que je dois encore découvrir._ Fit Finch. Il s'arrêta et lança un regard contrarié à Reese. Celui ci releva la tête du dossier et l'interrogea silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Vous comptez me suivre ?_ Murmura Finch.

John regarda derrière lui et se mordit la lèvre.

- _Non allez-y. J'attends ici._

Finch approuva et entra dans les toilettes des hommes. Reese s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Perdu. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le destin s'était acharné sur lui en le plaçant dans le corps d'une femme ! Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il ferma les yeux. Quelques bribes lui revinrent en images. De lui dans une autre époque. Quand il était homme. Quand il pouvait suivre son patron sans que cela ne le gêne, quand il pouvait encore … Dérangé, il rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il y avait forcément une explication. Il se replongea dans l'étude du dossier pour se changer les idées.

- _Il a des résidences secondaires ?_ Questionna John.

- _Je cherche encore._ Répondit Finch derrière la porte.

- _Avec tout cet argent, s'il n'en_ _avait pas_ _ce serait étonnant._

 _-Il n'a fait que placer l'argent mais il ne l'a jamais dépensé._

John se demanda ce que ce banquier avait l'intention de faire avec toutes ces grosses sommes… Il entendit la chasse et de l'eau couler au lavabo.

- _Il n'a pas de femme, ni d'enfant. Le reste de sa famille ?_

Finch le rejoignit.

- _Il a coupé les ponts. Depuis seize ans, il ne parle plus à sa famille. Il semblait proche de sa petite sœur, mais elle est décédée il y a dix-sept ans._

 _-Cela aurait un rapport avec « sa fuite » ?_

 _-Peut être._ Finch se dirigea vers son bureau. _Sa sœur était atteinte d'une maladie, la sclérose en plaques._

 _-Sclérose en plaques ? Ca faisait donc longtemps ?_

 _-Oui, elle l'a contracté_ _alors qu'elle_ _n'avait que dix ans. Elle a eu la rougeole et les médecins ont estimé que sa maladie_ _avait commencé_ _à partir de cette période._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Ses parents ont poursuivi les traitements qui existent de nos jours. Mais ils ont cessé sur l'avis médical lors des derniers jours. J'ai découvert que Mr Donnelio a tenté de faire opposition en saisissant la justice. Sa demande a été_ _jugée irrecevable_ _._

Finch s'assit devant ses moniteurs, calant son dos contre le siège.

- _Il est fâché contre ses parents ?_

 _-C'est ce que j'ai supposé._ Admit Finch.

- _Mais ca n'explique pas l'argent._

 _-Non._

Finch reprit le clavier en mains et demanda à son système de chercher des informations. Depuis qu'il avait automatisé toutes les recherches pour faciliter son travail et le rendre plus rapide, il faisait moins de manipulations, ce qui lui permettait de préserver ses mains et de ne pas se fatiguer davantage.

- _Ah. Mr Donnelio a une deuxième propriété, qu'il loue en ce moment._

Finch ouvrit les photos et haussa un sourcil. Reese, voyant ce geste, se mit derrière lui pour voir les écrans.

- _Sacrée Villa_ _._ Jugea Reese.

- _Un peu_ _… ancienne_ _. Mais l'intérieur est moderne._

 _\- A combien s'élève le loyer ?_

 _-1750 dollars par mois. Sans charges._

Reese siffla et se redressa, regardant de nouveau la photo du banquier.

- _Il placerait l'argent des loyers sur les comptes ?_

 _-Une partie, mais il ne le fait pas tous les mois. Seulement tous les trois mois._

Reese se rapprocha du tableau, les mains dans le dos, songeur. Il entendit Finch s'agiter derrière et le sentit se rapprocher de lui. Il écarquilla des yeux en sentant les mains de l'informaticien sur une des bretelles qui retenait son pantalon et la serrer.

- _Voilà._ Jugea Harold.

Reese se mordit les lèvres rapidement avant de reprendre contenance.

- _Merci Harold._

Finch allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'un bip se fit entendre. Il retourna devant ses écrans et se tendit.

- _Mme Reese, un homme menace notre banquier._

Reese pivota rapidement et prit la direction de la sortie, vérifiant la présence de son revolver. Finch lui hurla quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il était passé en mode guerrier, pas question de perdre un numéro parce qu'il n'était pas à proximité au moment des faits. En cinq minutes, après avoir grillé les feux rouges et doublé une bonne dizaine de véhicule, il se gara dans un dérapage contrôlé. Il quitta sa voiture, furieux, arme chargée en main et pressa son oreillette.

- _Finch, donnez moi la position de l'homme._

 _-Johna vous êtes sûre ?!_

 _-Finch !_ Gronda-t-il.

L'informaticien préféra s'exécuter.

- _Il est devant le bureau de Mr Donnelio,_ _il braque_ _son arme vers lui._

 _-Les autres ?_

 _-Ils sont tous allongés au sol Mme Reese._

 _-Aucune obstruction à l'entrée ?_

 _-Non… Johna vous ne …_

Mais Finch n'eut pas le temps de parler, qu'il vit son agent pousser la porte de la banque d'un coup de pied et braquer son arme en direction de l'autre homme. Le braqueur pivota rapidement et manqua le premier tir, qui brisa la vitre de la porte. Reese fit quelques pas, le fixant de son regard froid. Il tira sur l'homme, le touchant à un genou au moment même où il tirait de nouveau. La balle frôla l'épaule de l'agent, mais il évita de justesse qu'elle ne traverse la chair en effectuant un mouvement souple. Mais ce mouvement lui réveilla des douleurs intenses dans le bas ventre et il fit la grimace.

- _Johna ?!_ Fit Finch. _Vous allez bien ?!_

 _-Tout va bien, je ne suis pas touché._ Marmonna Reese, qui alla ligoter l'homme qui hurlait de douleur, avec une écharpe. _Vous appelez Fusco ?_

 _-C'est déjà fait Mme Reese._

 _-Bien, je l'attends._

Fusco arriva en une dizaine de minutes et se rapprocha de Reese, qui s'était adossé contre le mur.

- _Bon alors tu étais encore là au bon moment ?_

 _-A un poil Lionel._

 _-Ca va ? On dirait que tu as couru un marathon._

Reese marmonna.

- _Non,_ _il a juste_ _fallu que je fasse une entorse au code de la route pour venir ici._

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi_ _il s'est produit_ _deux accidents bénins_ _à une minute d'écart._

 _-Désolé._

 _-Bon, Johna t'as fais du bon boulot, je prends le relais !_

 _-Lionel ?_

 _-Yep ?_

 _-Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a tenté de tuer Mr Donnelio._

 _-Le banquier est votre numéro ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Il a eu chaud._ Constata Lionel, en voyant l'équipement de l'homme ligoté.

- _Oui._

 _-Bon vas-y. Tu diras à Finch de me tenir au courant_ _s'il trouve_ _ses motivations !_

 _-Je lui passerai le mot._ Promis Reese.

- _J'ai tout entendu._ Fit Finch.

L'ex-agent esquissa un petit sourire et retourna rapidement auprès de son patron. Dès qu'il franchit le seuil du leur repaire, Finch se leva et se précipita vers lui.

- _Johna !_

 _-Tout doux Harold, je vais bien._

 _-Je ne crois pas._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Je vous connais, vous avez grimacé en plus._

 _-Pourtant la balle ne m'a pas touché._ Fit Reese, retirant sa veste. En effet Finch remarqua qu'il n'y avait rien et le regarda étrangement.

- _Vous êtes pourtant blanc Johna._

 _-Ce n'est rien._

Finch n'était pas convaincu. Puis Reese vit une lueur dans ses yeux. Celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il comprenait. John fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Finch soupira.

- _Vous avez mal ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ Se troubla John, déconcerté.

- _Je ne vous ai pas vu prendre d'anti douleur ce matin alors que vous en prenez toujours le premier jour._

Reese tourna la tête, gêné du regard insistant de Finch.

- _Vous êtes perspicace._

 _-Seulement quand c'est vous._ Murmura Finch.

Reese ancra son regard dans celui de Finch. Ils étaient si proches, si intimes. L'ex-militaire songea que Finch était différent… C'est fou ce que peut entrainer un changement de genre. Puis il n'aurait jamais eu ces douleurs en étant un homme et donc Finch n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cela…

- _Venez-vous asseoir Johna._

Reese garda le silence et prit place. Finch alla dans la cuisine et lui ramena un verre d'eau avec un comprimé. John l'accepta volontiers.

- _J'ai déjà l'identité du braqueur._ Annonça Finch en reprenant place.

 _-Vous avez été rapide._

 _-Cela l'est quand il s'agit d'un client de Mr Donnelio, avec des antécédents judicaires._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_

 _-Des menaces et du harcèlement moral, mais il n'avait jamais été plus loin._

 _-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourquoi s'en prendre à Donnelio ?_

 _-D'après les dossiers de Mr Donnelio, j'ai pu voir que la femme de Mr Grandlier, le braqueur, a signé des papiers de divorce et elle a récupéré une bonne partie de l'argent grâce au banquier._

 _-Et il s'en prend à Donnelio pour lui faire payer._

 _-Oui. Je prépare tout cela pour l'inspecteur Fusco._

Le reste de la journée fut plus calme malgré le fait que Reese s'agitait sur son siège, pas habitué à avoir mal. Finch lui lançait un regard peiné de temps à autre, compatissant. A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent et Finch commanda japonais. Ils furent livrés en quelques minutes et commencèrent à manger.

- _Vous n'utilisez pas les baguettes ?_

 _-Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en servir._ Se justifia Reese.

- _J'ai du mal à croire que vous_ _parveniez_ _à manier vos armes mais pas cela._ Plaisanta Finch.

Reese les prit et essaya de les coincer entre ses doigts sous l'œil amusé de Finch.

- _Attendez je vais vous montrer._

Finch se leva et vint à ses côtés. Il prit les baguettes et les positionna correctement dans la main de l'agent. Reese eut un court frisson agréable au contact des mains. Au bout de quelques manipulations, l'agent se surprit lui-même en s'apercevant qu'il parvenait à maîtriser les gestes.

- _Merci Professeur Harold._ Ricana-t-il.

Finch lui sourit en retour. Ils terminèrent de dîner et allèrent se coucher. Allongés, Finch chercha à se blottir contre lui et Reese passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir. Il écarquilla des yeux en sentant que Finch reposait tout près de sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang il fallait qu'il cesse ! A cette vitesse, il n'allait plus avoir de lèvres. Il resta de marbre et s'endormit peu après son compagnon.

Le lendemain matin, Reese remua, réveillé par les douleurs au ventre et soupira d'agacement. Finch émergea doucement de son sommeil et leva une tête à moitié endormie vers son agent.

 _-Bonjour Johna. Vous semblez_ _agitée_ _ce matin ?_

 _-Bonjour Harold. Ca va passer._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Hum hum._

Finch n'était pas dupe. Il voyait les traits tirés et les cernes de son agent. Il se redressa sur ses bras et bougea. Il glissa une main sous la chemise de Reese et commença doucement à masser. Reese fut troublé par la douceur des gestes de son compagnon, qui prenait soin de lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé, rien dit. Finch continua puis glissa pour déposer quelques baisers sur le ventre découvert de Reese.

- _Harold…_

 _-Ca va mieux ?_

 _-Un peu._

Finch sourit et poursuivi encore un peu pour détendre Reese. L'ex-militaire ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les baisers de son compagnon pour faire fit de la douleur. Puis ils se levèrent, chacun s'habillant pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Reese clipsa les bretelles et vérifia qu'elles étaient bien réglées, repensant au geste de Finch la veille…

Il secoua la tête et descendit à la cuisine, s'attelant à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il avait absolument besoin de se changer les idées, oublier qu'il était une femme ! Il détestait ce corps ! Les vêtements trop étroits, les douleurs mensuelles, et … ces attentions supplémentaires de Finch qui le mettaient mal à l'aise ! Il donnerait cher pour retrouver son corps d'Apollon et sa masculinité.

- _Tout va bien Mme Reese ?_

Reese se tourna vers lui.

- _Oui, je veille sur la cuisson des œufs._

Harold acquiesça et prit place. La matinée se passa sans encombre, Reese s'occupant de nettoyer ses armes, et Finch faisant une mise à jour sur son système. Reese découvrit une nouvelle fois l'agilité qu'il avait avec ses doigts mais resta neutre, sachant qu'il restait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour lui. Une nouvelle mission tomba en début d'après midi. Lorsque l'informaticien récolta les informations, Reese le sentit se crisper de plus en plus et il comprit.

L'homme, dont le numéro était tombé n'était autre qu'un chef de gang. Agé de 47 ans, il avait de nombreux ennemis et traînait dans les quartiers les plus sensibles de la ville. Il était à la tête d'un réseau pour le moins inhabituel : trafic de matériel informatique, volé au réseau policier de la ville. Finch répertoria les cambriolages récents dans les archives et les locaux des postes de districts et n'en répertoria pas moins d'une vingtaine.

- _Pour quelle raison ils cambriolent ? Pour avoir accès aux disques durs et à des informations sensibles ?_ Questionna Reese.

- _Exactement. Ils se sont servis des informations à propos d'un homme. Grâce à l'adresse présente sur son dossier judicaire, ils ont prit contact avec lui. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais l'homme a été retrouvé mort dans son appartement._

 _-Une vengeance ? Ou bien aurait-il refusé d'intégrer la bande ?_

 _-C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas la réponse Mme Reese._

 _-Comment vais-je l'approcher ?_

 _-Il va falloir que nous_ _réfléchissions à_ _ce souci._

 _-Souci ? Vous avez peur que je me retrouve entre deux feux ?_

 _-Vous me connaissez si bien…_ Murmura Finch, contrarié.

Reese rit.

- _Victime ou acteur ?_

- _J'aurai tendance à dire…victime. Mais nous ne savons jamais comment cela se passe._

 _-Pourquoi le statut de victime ?_

 _-Il a de nombreux ennemis. Les policiers le recherchent. Puis ses rivaux des autres groupes, qui ont_ _conscience de_ _leur pouvoir._

 _-Je vois. Il a une adresse ?_

 _-Oui, je vous_ _l'envoi._

 _-Je vais aller y faire un tour._

 _-Soyez prudente._

 _-Comme toujours._

Reese quitta la bibliothèque et se rendit à l'appartement de l'homme. Il ne trouva rien de concret, même le contenu de son ordinateur semblait insignifiant. Il demanda ensuite le lieu de rencontre du gang et il s'y rendit, comme un touriste de passage. Il vit l'homme de l'autre côté du trottoir et fit comme s'il recevait un appel pour ralentir et permettre l'appairage, puis reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- _C'est bon Mme Reese, j'ai accès à son portable._

 _-Vous voyez quelque chose ?_

 _-Il a planifié un rendez-vous ce soir à 20h._

 _-Y a des infos_ _là dessus_ _?_

 _-Patientez._

Reese l'entendit pianoter rapidement sur son clavier et sourit.

- _J'ai une correspondance avec un autre groupe spécialisé dans la contrebande. Ils veulent faire un échange._

 _-Et ce n'est pas sûr que cela se passe dans les règles de l'art._ Marmonna Reese.

Finch frémit.

Le soir venu, Reese était au volant de son véhicule, armé de ses jumelles, surveillant de loin. Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à intervenir. Il était paré, ayant son gilet pare-balle sous sa chemise et son arme accroché à la lanière de cuir qu'il avait enfilé par-dessus la chemise. Finch suivait les opérations à distance, donnant des indications en temps réel sur ce qui se déroulait grâce à une caméra installé à l'angle d'une rue. Reese vit un début d'agitation et lâcha ses jumelles. Il attendit la première confrontation et sortit du véhicule. Il marcha fermement en direction des deux chefs de gang qui commençaient à se bagarrer, encouragés par les autres qui les entouraient. Reese leva son arme et visa la caméra volontairement pour que Finch ne voit rien.

- _Mme Reese !_ S'exclama Finch, outré.

- _C'est pour que vous soyez calme ._ Répondit Reese.

- _Mais !_

Reese se tut alors que certains prenaient la poudre d'escampette et que l'homme, dont le numéro était tombé, menacé par son rival, était apeuré. John visa les genoux de celui qui avait l'intention de le tuer. Mais dans la foulée, il sentit quelque chose le frapper à la tête et il s'écroula dans un grognement. Un coup lui fut donné dans les côtes et il bascula sur le dos.

- _Hey arrêtes c'est une meuf !_

 _-Et alors ? Elle est armée aussi ! Comme un flic !_

 _-Il a raison !_ Hurla une troisième voix.

Reese sentit une rage sourde monter en lui. Comment ces hommes osaient-ils critiquer les femmes ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elles n'étaient pas capable de quoi que ce soit ? Furieux, il tira successivement sur les trois hommes, chacun s'écroulant dans un hurlement. Il se redressa et fut debout rapidement. En voulant se retourner pour avoir le numéro sous les yeux, il fut soudainement projeté en arrière. Il atterrit avec fracas et serra les dents. Tremblant, il arma de nouveau son arme et visa la cheville de l'homme, qui s'écroula. Reese resta au sol, puis, une fois sûr que plus personne ne s'en prendrait à lui, il haleta péniblement et arracha sa chemise pour voir la balle logée dans le gilet. Il toussa et fouilla son pantalon pour trouver son téléphone mais se rendit compte qu'il était inutilisable, brisé en miettes.

- _Merde._

Il grogna et, basculant sur le côté, il se redressa péniblement et retourna à la voiture en titubant légèrement. La balle s'était logée au niveau du ventre et donc le choc avait ravivé certaines douleurs, auxquelles il ne s'était pas attendu. Mais ce qui lui importait était de retrouver Finch, tout de suite, pour le rassurer. Il démarra en trombe et arriva à la planque. Il gravit les marches une par une, le souffle court. Finch bondit en entendant ses pas et accouru, ne manquant pas de pousser un cri horrifié en le voyant. Sa chemise déchirée, laissant voir le gilet pare-balles et une partie de son corps firent rougir Finch, qui posa rapidement les mains sur lui.

- _Johna ! Mon dieu !_

 _-Le gilet m'a protégé Harold, pas de souci._

 _-Arrêtez ! Vous souffrez !_ S'agaça Finch, la voix moins assurée.

 _-Je suis tombé,_ _ça a_ _rrive._

 _-Johna !_

Finch le poussa vers une chaise et il s'y installa. Il retira son gilet pare-balles et le laissa retomber à côté, se retrouvant donc seulement vêtu de son soutien gorge. Finch regarda le ventre de l'agent, palpant doucement en surface. Un petit bleu commençait à se former et il alla chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain. Il appliqua un baume, nerveux et tendu. Reese le laissa faire puis lui attrapa les mains alors qu'il allait ranger la trousse de secours.

- _Harold._

Finch fuyait son regard. Reese se leva et l'attira à lui, glissant deux doigts sous son menton, pour le forcer à le regarder.

- _Oh Harold…_

Il croisa le regard embué de son patron. Reese baissa la tête et soupira. Il était responsable de la tristesse de Finch. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains, il redressa la tête et prit possession des lèvres de Finch, qui se mit aussitôt à lui répondre. La mallette de secours tomba dans un bruit sourd.

- _Tout va bien Harold,_ _ça va_ _passer._ Rassura Reese.

Reese passa une main dans les cheveux du petit homme et le cala contre lui, humant le parfum de ses cheveux. Il sentit que Finch l'entourait de ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Reese le sentit se tendre doucement et recula doucement pour voir son expression. Il était rouge pivoine.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous arrive Harold ?_

 _-Je … je…_

Reese vit que son regard était fixé sur le haut de son corps et sourit.

- _Désolé._

 _-C'est vraiment perturbant._ Marmonna Finch en ramassant la trousse de secours. _Vous devriez vous trouver une chemise._ Balbutia t-il, gêné. Etrangement, John se sentait bien amusé par la situation, mais n'en rajouta pas. Il trouva une chemise neuve et l'enfila aussitôt. Lorsque Finch revint, il était redevenu neutre mais John capta sa démarche différente et sourit. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'informaticien.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Mme Reese ?_

 _-Vous._ Répondit-il spontanément

- _Moi ?_

- _Oui._

 _-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, perturbé.

Finch fronça les sourcils en voyant Reese se rapprocher de lui, tel un chat.

- _Je n'aime pas trop ce regard._

Reese lâcha un rire doux.

- _Allons Harold, ne faites pas votre prude._

John se demanda ce qui le poussait à faire cela. Les hormones ?

- _Vous n'êtes qu'un homme après tout._

 _-Johna !_ S'offusqua Finch.

Il recula en sentant que Reese était bien trop proche de lui.

- _Que faites-vous Johna…_

Reese prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement, cherchant la langue jumelle. Finch résista un peu avant de rendre les armes et de lui répondre. John sentit un déferlement de sentiments traverser son corps. Puis quelque chose de nouveau… le désir. Curieux de découvrir, d'en savoir plus, il posa ses mains sur le corps de Finch, qui se mit à gémir sous les attouchements et l'assaut de plus en plus violent. Finch glissa ses mains sur le postérieur de John et se colla contre lui. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais John, déterminé, commença à déboutonner le gilet de Finch. Puis le repoussa en même temps que la veste, ne lâchant pas les lèvres de son compagnon. Finch pivota, recula contre son bureau pour avoir un appui et écarta les bretelles, tirant sur la chemise propre de Reese. L'ex-agent lâcha un petit rire face à la détermination de son partenaire.

- _Harold, vous savez que je ne peux pas…._

 _-Il y a une autre solution._ Gémit Finch.

Reese sentit ses joues chauffer, comprenant le sous entendu de Finch et reprit son baiser, faisant tomber la chemise qu'il venait de boutonner quelques instants plus tôt. Il savait qu'il était prêt à avoir une relation. Puis il s'attaqua à la chemise de l'informaticien, ne manquant pas de le faire frissonner. Les légers tremblements de Finch firent perdre la tête à Reese, qui commençait vraiment à avoir chaud, la douleur s'intensifia soudainement mais il ne fit guère attention, trouvant la situation bien plus importante. Finch se retrouva sans rien en haut et Reese seulement vêtu de son sous vêtement féminin. Tous deux portaient encore leurs pantalons. Reese éprouva le besoin d'aller plus loin et glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps, s'attaquant à la boucle du pantalon. Au lieu de défaire le bouton et la braguette, dans un premier temps, il glissa une main à l'intérieur. Finch glapit sous la touche et ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, ses jambes tremblantes, donnant l'occasion à Reese de déposer quelques baisers chauds dans son cou.

Brusquement Finch, repoussa Reese et ils changèrent de place. L'informaticien bloqua Reese contre le bureau. Le désir et le plaisir s'échappaient de leurs deux corps. Finch défit le bouton et descendit la braguette de son pantalon, puis son caleçon, qui termina sur ses genoux. Reese lui fit un beau sourire et prit le membre en main.

- _Johna…_

Il sentit les doigts agiles de Finch défaire son pantalon et il s'en retrouva débarrassé, ainsi que du shorty.

- _Harold…_ S'inquiéta Reese, _Cela ne vous …._

 _-Non. S'il vous plaît._ Supplia-t-il.

John comprit sa demande et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Puis il se tourna et s'allongea sur le bureau, sur le ventre. S'installant pour ce qui allait suivre. Finch posa les mains à plat sur le bureau, se préparant en frôlant doucement Reese. L'ex-agent glapit. Puis doucement, Harold titilla le postérieur et joua avec. Reese se mordit les lèvres sous les sensations. Finch surveilla ses réactions et glissa doucement en lui. Reese se tendit au début mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la présence de son partenaire, il soupira. Harold effectua quelques va et vient lents, accompagnés de gémissements. Reese sentait le plaisir grandir en lui, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Soudainement, il eut du mal à respirer et suffoqua. Harold interpellé par sa réaction, cessa et s'inquiéta.

- _Mme Reese ?_

Mais pourquoi était-il incapable de répondre aux appels de son compagnon ?

- _Johna ?!_

Il sentait que Finch le secouait pour le faire réagir, mais sa vue se brouillait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il se sentait bien lourd, ses muscles étaient incapables de répondre aux ordres de son cerveau.

- _Johna !_

Il ferma les yeux.

- _John !_

John ? John ? Mais pourquoi avait-il changé de prénom ? A nouveau ? Du moins, il avait retrouvé l'ancien prénom.

- _John, réveillez-vous !_

Il sentit une main derrière sa tête, puis une autre qui semblait lui tapoter la joue. Mais qui osait le toucher comme cela ? Progressivement, il sentit le sol dur sous son dos. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?

- _John !_

La voix de Finch. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement et se redressa, manquant de cogner l'informaticien qui était penché sur lui. Il fut prit d'un tournis et vacilla un peu. Finch le retint en posant une main sur son bras et son épaule.

- _Doucement Mr Reese._ Intima Harold.

Reese passa une main sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés, reprenant doucement sa respiration en faisant quelques exercices de concentration qu'il avait appris à l'armée.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda John, une fois calme.

- _Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?_

 _-C'est confus._

Reese fronça les sourcils en voyant son corps. Il était redevenu comme auparavant. Un intense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Mais il croisa ses jambes et croisa ses bras dessus, se penchant en avant, les yeux clos et surtout pour dissimuler une réaction bien précise. Finch frotta son dos en le voyant faire et lui répondit :

- _Nous étions en train de faire la classification des livres. Le temps que j'aille chercher le chariot je n'ai pu_ _qu'entendre du bruit_ _et vous étiez déjà inconscient à mon arrivée._ Expliqua Finch.

- _Ca fait combien de temps ?_

Finch consulta sa montre.

- _Une vingtaine de minutes._

Pardon ? Vingt minutes ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer une autre vie en si peu de temps ? Il secoua la tête et sentit une petite douleur derrière la tête. Un livre devait l'avoir assommé.

- _Vous semblez contrarié John._ Remarqua Finch.

- _Ca fait seulement vingt minutes ?_

 _-« Seulement » ?! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?_ Murmura Finch, perturbé.

- _Je … J'étais ailleurs pendant que j'étais inconscient._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

John lui expliqua ce qu'il avait vécu. Finch passa par plusieurs émotions, mais surtout par l'étonnement et l'outrance.

- _Voyons John !_ S'exclama-t-il, une fois que l'agent eut terminé son récit. _Comment_ _cela a t-il pu_ _vous venir à l'esprit ?!_

 _-Je ne sais pas, vous savez que je suis tordu des fois ?_ Plaisanta John.

- _Tout de même !_

John remarqua les joues rouges de Finch et sa gêne naissante.

- _C'est...inconcevable de vous imaginer en …_ Fit Finch.

- _Croyez-moi Harold, je préfère rester un homme ! C'était …._

 _-Bizarre ?_

 _-Oui._ Approuva Reese.

John se releva et Finch se remit sur ses jambes, veillant à ce qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre après cette perte de connaissance. Mais il rougit violemment en voyant le pantalon tendu de son agent.

- _Je… John…_ Balbutia-t-il.

- _Désolé Harold._

- _Vous… ne…._

 _-Je ne contrôle pas._ Lui assura Reese, gigotant un peu.

- _Je vous crois John…_ Fit Finch, troublé. _Vous devriez vous asseoir ou vous allonger quelques minutes._

 _-Je vais bien._

 _-Mr Reese, ce n'est pas raisonnable._

 _-Sauf si vous me tenez compagnie ?_ Hasarda John.

- _Vous connaissant, vous n'allez pas appliquer un repos « correct »._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Vous allez plutôt chercher à me déstabiliser._

 _-Et que ca finisse …_

 _-Stop Mr Reese, je vous vois venir !_

John ricana doucement.

- _Et si pour une fois,_ _je voulais_ _vraiment appliquer la vraie définition du repos ?_

 _-Je ne suis guère convaincu !_ Dit Harold, ramassant quelques livres au sol pour les mettre sur le chariot en attendant de réparer l'étagère qui s'était brisée. John se pencha pour aider son compagnon mais reçu une tape sur sa main.

- _John ! Allez-vous reposer !_

 _-Et je vous laisserai ramasser ces livres seuls alors que vous m'avez demandé un coup de main ?_

 _-Ca ira. Je ramasse mais je ne ferai rien de plus._

 _-Alors je vous aide._

 _-Vous n'abandonnerez pas ?_

 _-Non._ Sourit Reese.

- _Têtu…_ Marmonna Finch.

Ils finirent de ramasser les livres et Finch se redressa en soufflant. Il sursauta en sentant Reese derrière lui et qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa nuque.

- _Vous aussi vous avez besoin de repos._

 _-Je vais bien._

 _-Attendez._ John fit mine de réfléchir. _Nous avons eu 6 numéros en cinq jours, dont un qui nous a demandé une nuit blanche. Vous avez passé plus de 60 heures assit !_

 _-Je faisais mon travail John._ Rétorqua Finch.

- _Je sais. Mais l'immobilité prolongée ne vous est pas bénéfique._

Finch frissonna en sentant la main de John suivre la courbe de son dos. Il soupira ensuite.

- _Vous capitulez ?_ Demanda John.

- _Très bien. Je vais me reposer avec vous. Vous avez tout intérêt à bien vous tenir Mr Reese !_ Quémanda-t-il sérieux.

- _Je serais très sage._

 _-Allons vérifier cela._

Ils se rendirent dans la petite chambre de la bibliothèque. Finch retira sa veste et dénoua un peu sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise, puis ses chaussures. John retira sa veste et ses chaussures et s'allongea. Finch prit place et se blottit contre lui comme il avait si bien l'habitude de le faire. John l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et huma ses cheveux. Finch s'endormit en quelques minutes, apaisé sous les caresses douces de l'agent et épuisé par les dernières journées agitées.

John songea qu'il préférait nettement ce côté. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le corps d'un homme et pensa que son voyage de l'autre côté allait lui apporter quelques informations. Tout était toujours bon à savoir sur le fonctionnement d'un corps féminin. Mais il préférait de loin être tranquille et ne pas avoir de douleurs mensuelles, ni un mal de dos à cause d'une poitrine généreuse. Il sourit à ce souvenir étrange. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt à recommencer cette expérience et il allait devoir éviter toute rencontre avec un livre de culture. Il repensa à ce qui s'était produit quelques mois auparavant, lorsque son compagnon avait fait le même style de rêve. Cette fois-ci, cela s'était terminé autrement au réveil. S'il avait aguiché son patron, cette fois-ci et malgré son désir, il s'était retenu, parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas forcer son compagnon, ni le fatiguer davantage. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
